New Kids on the Block: Live
The New Kids on the Block: Live was the fifth concert tour by the New Kids on the Block and the first in 14 years since the group broke up after their last tour in 1994. It was Gaga's first tour as opening act and first arena tour. The band picked Gaga after Donnie Wahlberg went to see Perez Hilton Fourth of July Spectacular! in 2008. Development For the first time, the Haus created a series of backdrops and interlude for the show. They also brought three large rectangular LCD screen to which they added wheels so that the dancers could move them during the show. For the costumes, they created an origami dress that was inspired by a Thierry Mugler Fall/Winter 1991 dress and grey suit for the male dancers with added oversized shoulder pads. All the new props for the show exceeded the budget the label gave them so they had to book club shows in order to pay for it. In addition to the new creations, they kept props previously created such as the "Haus Headset", "Disco Stick" and the "iPod Glasses". They were first introduced in the Just Dance Promo Tour in May of 2008. They also held an open audition for four male dancers to replace the duo of female dancers. The new collaborators of the Haus were: Michael Silas is known as "Mikey Mugler", Ian McKenzie known as "Louis Lagerfeld", Asiel Hardison as "Duke Jones", Anthony Lofendo as "Tonny Ferris". The names were a mix of their nickname mixed with fashion designers or singers: Mikey Mugler (Thierry Mugler), Louis Lagerfeld (Karl Lagerfeld), Duke Jones (Grace Jones). Setlist Usually, Gaga performed first and Natasha Bedingfield followed before the New Kids took the stage. # Pop Heart (Video introduction) # "Beautiful, Dirty, Rich" # Pop Ate My Heart (Video Interlude) # "LoveGame" # "Paparazzi" # "Starstruck" # Phantom (Video Interlude) # "Poker Face" # "Just Dance" On select dates, Gaga performed "Big Girl Now" with the New Kids on the Block. Synopsis Outfits Depending on the type of show, some variations had to be made in order to accommodate the size of the stage. For example, some club dates did not have three LCD screens. In general, Gaga used the Haus headset when it was possible otherwise, she used a Shure microphone instead. For all the New Kids shows she performed with the origami dress while most of the after shows, she wore the suit first seen in "Poker Face". NK-BDR1.jpg|1.1 10-27-08 Opening Act at TNKOTB-Live at MSG Arena in New York 001.jpg 11-19-08 Lindsay Lozon 001.jpg|1.2 PK-Suit01.png|2.1 FileGaga at bazaar.jpg|2.2 NK-BDR2.jpg|3.1 LCDShirt01.jpg|3.2 #New Kids shows — Origami dress by Haus of Gaga, grey panties, beige ankle boots by Christian Louboutin ##White dress — October 8 to November 29, December 6-7, 9-12,15, 21 of 2008. ##Black dress — November 30, December 2-5, 8, 13-14, 16-20, 31 of 2008. #After shows — Suit by Haus of Gaga, ankle boots by Givenchy ##Electric blue version — October 13-19 of 2008. ##Black version — October 29-31 of 2008. ##Gold version — November 21, 2008. #Dancers ##Grey suits by Haus of Gaga — October 8 to December X, 2008 ##Vest, black t-shirt with LED by Haus of Gaga — December 11 to 30 of 2008 ''Pop Heart'' (Video introduction) The stage space consisted of Space Cowboy and his DJ table usually on the left with the moveable LED screen placed at the middle of the stage. The show started with the Haus Intro, which was being projected on the 3 moveable LCD screens. For the film, Gaga is wearing a black hood with her trademark Ray-Ban sunglasses along with orange lipstick. Some of the scenes featured her iPod LCD Glasses. Recorded vocals I need m-m-m-more, to feed my pop heart Give me more! I want: The future, Gaga, Fashion, T-t-technology, Dance, New York, Music, Pop Culture! I want The Fame I can hear you! Can you hear me? The revolution is coming And I want W-w-we want, you deserve. The future My name is Lady Gaga and this is my Haus! Intro21.png Haus - Intro Interlude 005.jpg Free03.png Haus - Intro Interlude 004.jpg 2mo8n41.png Intro-Sunglasses.png Haus - Intro Interlude 003.jpg :Lady Gaga: Sunglasses by Versace (Mod 465/A Col 915), black hood, one piece, iPod LCD Glasses by Haus of Gaga. "Beautiful, Dirty, Rich" The show started with the Haus Intro, which was being projected on the 3 moveable LCD screens. Depending on the venue, the Haus headset or a Shure micro was used. When the intro ends, the left and right screens started moving and then the center screen flipped and Gaga appeared to sing the song. Lady Gaga wore her Origami Dress on every concert in either the white or black version. The nightclub performance was usually performed in her Poker Face Suit in electric blue or black. The male dancers wore Grey shoulders pads along with a black rectangle of makeup on their eyes. The backdrop started with the two screens of the sides in white and the middle one in red. Every time Gaga sang the lyrics "Bang Bang" the video had flames bursting at the same time. The words "Beautiful, Dirty, Rich" were written on the screen during the chorus. NK-BDR4.png NK-BDR1.jpg NK-BDR3.png NK-BDR4.jpg BD-Dirty-LIVE011.jpg NK-BDR2.jpg ''Pop Ate My Heart'' (Video Interlude) Then, Gaga gets lifted up from the dancers, during this interlude. The video has Gaga wearing a white shirt bleeding pink blood. Birds are flying towards her during the whole interlude. Recorded Vocals I really don't remember when. But it was quick and then was dead. Before I knew the thing inside, I felt something was gone, I cried. He ate my heart, he a-a-ate my heart. Pop ate my heart and I became a slave, to what? To his LoveGame... File:Pop Ate My Heart (Interlude) PAMH-2.png PAMH-3.png normal_006.jpg normal_028.jpg PAMH-1.png "LoveGame" After Pop Ate My Heart, she performed "LoveGame". The backdrop is her kissing with a man. During some shows, "LoveGame" featured vocals from "Starstruck". LG-NKTB-01.png LG-NKTB-02.png LG-NKTB-03.png BD-LG-LIVE011.jpg Lady_Gaga_Performing_Live_Concert_UesI5ZW3plQl.jpg File:LoveGame Backdrop #Disco Stick by Haus of Gaga "Starstruck" (featuring Space Cowboy) The video features Gaga with her straight, blonde wig, and a star over her right eye. She is wearing regular black sunglasses with glitter falling around. Stars move as a tunnel and three cherries fall onto the screen in at the beginning like a slot machine. A short clip of the video was used in the US promotion commercial for The Fame. After "LoveGame", Gaga performs "Starstruck" with Space Cowboy. The screens project a backdrop which features Gaga and Space Cowboy singing the verses of the song except for the chorus. Starstruck 1.JPG|Lady Gaga's main look. Starstruck 2.JPG|Falling cherries. Starstruck 3.JPG|Tunnel of stars. File:Starstruck Backdrop "Paparazzi" If the venue was a club with no space for the LED screens, the dancers were on stage with Gaga acting like Paparazzi taking pictures of Gaga. On the regular show, they were behind the LED screens and they moved them to follow Gaga moving from left to right on the stage. The backdrop featured blue, red and yellow square moving while the chorus had to flashlights from the camera. Some of the shows, Space Cowboy played guitar. The ending of the song had a video of Gaga cutting her hair, crying in a bathroom. At the beginning of the song, the dancers removed her skirt. Some of the show had Asiel dancing and miming taking picture of Gaga during the song. NK-Papa1.png normal_025.jpg NK-Papa2.png 060.jpg 10-27-08 Opening Act at TNKOTB-Live at MSG Arena in New York 001.jpg ''Space Cowboy Segue'' (Video Interlude) A musical piece with footage from The Fame: Part One is played. Then, Gaga and dancers stand on the center LCD screen and disappear behind the other screens. Space Cowboy then plays a custom segue. "Poker Face" When the segue finished, Gaga appears again with the dancers to perform "Poker Face". During this performance, the backdrop featured scenes from The Fame: Part One. normal_049.jpg NK-PK1.jpg "Just Dance" Before "Just Dance", Space Cowboy played an orchestral version of the song on a keyboard. Then, Space Cowboy plays an orchestral version of "Just Dance". During the orchestral version, Gaga talks to the crowd wearing her iPod LCD Glasses and the LCD screens projected a cap from the ''Haus Introduction ''which features Gaga and her iPod glasses projecting the phrase "Pop music will never be low brow". Then Gaga performs "Just Dance" as the final song and then New Kids on the Block started performing. The song included elements of the Richard Vission's Remix at the end. NewKidsTOUR.png #iPod Glasses, Disco Stick by Haus of Gaga Concert dates The tour debuted on September 18 of 2008 but Gaga only joined them on October 8, 2008. She performed 27 shows out of the 28 planned. The show on November 23 was canceled (Due to an unavoidable scheduling conflict the New Kids on the Block concert, originally scheduled for Rose Garden Arena on Sunday, November 23, 2008, has been canceled). Personnel *Creative director — Matthew "Dada" Williams *Choreographer — Laurieann Gibson *Costume design — Haus of Gaga *DJ — Space Cowboy *Concert video design — Haus of Gaga *Video — RK Diversified *Management — Troy Carter *Dancers — Michael Silas, Ian McKenzie, Asiel Hardison, Anthony Lofendo Category:Support Act Tour Category:Concert Category:New Kids on the Block Category:New Kids on the Block: Live